World 2
World 2-1: カムラン半島 Cam Ranh Peninsula | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 120 | code = カ号迎撃戦 (Operation Ka - Interception) | text = カムラン半島付近に遊弋する敵艦隊を捕捉、これを迎撃せよ！ There is an enemy fleet patrolling off the Cam Ranh Peninsula. Intercept them! }} Tips * This is a good place to finish Bw2 (20 CV/CVL) since all end nodes consist of 2-3 CV/CVL in every enemy's fleet composition allowing you to finish it in at most 10 runs while possibly finishing your Bd7 (5 Bosses) along the way. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-2: バシー島沖 Bashi Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 150 | code = 柳輸送作戦 (Weeping Willow Transport Tactics) | text = 敵艦隊を排除し、バシー島に集積されたボーキサイト資材を輸送せよ！ Eliminate the enemy fleet and transport bauxite from Bashi Island! }} Stage Guide * 70% chance Node E to F (Boss Node) if fleet contains one or more of the following: CV, CVL, or AV. * 70% chance Node E to G (Transport Node) otherwise. Tips A perfect place for low level HQ Admiral to catch some BB class. Just make sure you got atleast 2 CVL/CV Loaded with torpedo and fighter Aircraft. The fastest route & easy way to clear quest : Daily Bd4,Bd5,Bd6,Bd7. Weekly Bw3,Bw4, Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Tips World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Eastern Orel Bay | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 200 | code = 01号作戦 (Operation I-Go) | text = オリョール海に進出し、敵通商破壊艦隊を排除して、海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ Enter Orel Bay and destroy the enemy transport fleet while protecting our own supply lines! }} Stage Guide * 70% chance for Node C to D if fleet contains CV(L) or AV, otherwise it's 50/50. * 70% chance for Node E to G (Boss node) if fleet contains AV, otherwise it's 50/50. * 70% chance for Node I to J if fleet contains CL, otherwise it's 50/50. Tips After you level your submarines above level 20 and upgrade them to 4-5 stars, you can use them to grind 2-3 for some Daily and Weekly quests, as well as picking up resources. 1. A fleet which contains at least 3 submarines is recommended. The more submarines you use, the easier clearing the map will be. 2. Submarines with high luck should be placed at the bottom of the fleet list to increase their chance of performing cut-in attacks on the stronger enemies during night battles. Doing this can help you achieve an A or S rank victory, especially if you have to fight the enemy fleet located at node G. 3. Submarines should be fully modernized (at least fully upgraded torpedo attack and armor) and non-remodeled because non-remodeled submarines don't cost very much time to repair or very many resources to resupply (especially ammo). Please note that compared to a non-remodeled submarine, a remodeled sub will take twice the amount of time to repair. 4. This method does not guarantee victory every time, especially if you hit the boss node and have an unlucky run. Trivia You can do B14 OR B19 AND B17 Quest at the same time. 1 boss for 2 quest. you can mix B20 with B17, (not recommended since lack firepower) Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops = World 2-4: 沖ノ島海域 Okinoshima Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 300 | code = あ号艦隊決戦 (Operation A-Go: The Fleet's Decisive Battle) | text = 沖ノ島海域に襲来した、有力な敵機動部隊を迎撃、全力出撃で、これを撃滅せよ！ A powerful enemy battlegroup is invading the waters around Okinoshima Island. Sail out in full force and annihilate them! }} Tips # If you are aiming for the boss node and end up going down the A-B route on 2-4, just end the sortie. You will run out of fuel and ammo by the time you get to boss node. For highest EXP gain, end the sortie around the G-H/-I node. # A-F route will guarantee you a boss fight. # A more conventional way to finish 2-4 is using 「BBx4 CVx2」or「BBx3 CVx3」. (BBs are stronger; Modernizing/Leveling them is highly recommended). # It is strongly recommended to make use of the Artillery spotting and Night Combat mechanics to deal higher damage. # Subs can be a cheap way to clear the map, but will require a lot of patience. This generally involves trying over and over so you can avoid the highly dangerous line abreast formations and get to the boss node. It is possible to clear 2-4 with a single moderately leveled sub with a lot of luck. Consider farming 1-5 if you are in need of subs. Note: It is good to know the probability of clearing the map with subs. You are required to obtain at least B-rank to clear the map (the easiest way is by sinking the flagship at boss node). Considering A-F route, you have 1/4 chance to meet an Anti-sub Fleet (ASF) in node A, 1/3 chance to go to F node, 1/2 chance to go to ASF at node I and another 1/2 chance of ASF fleet at node I. Lastly, you have to beat the boss node with 1/6 chance (or less) of sinking the flagship (which is also a Flagship Ru-Class BB with 99 armor) in 2 torpedo salvo at day battle and 1 at night. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-5 【Extra Operation】 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 Combat Patrol Off Okinoshima | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 250 | code = 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 (Okinoshima Patrol Battles) | text = 同方面に敵反攻の兆候が報告された｡巡洋艦を中心に哨戒部隊を編成､敵艦隊の動向を探れ！ There are reports of an enemy counteroffensive. Form a cruiser patrol group and track their movements! }} Stage Guide *Medium sized ships=CA/CAV/CVL *Small sized ships=DD,CL?CLT? Tips * 1 CL, 2 CLT, 2 Fast BB, 1 CV appears to go B -> F 100% of the time. This fleet composition requires more tests runs to determine an exact branching rule. ** 1 CL, 1 CLT, 1 CA, 2 Fast BB, 1 CV appears to go B -> F. * 2 CVL, 2 CA(V), 2 DD or 1 CVL 1 CLT 2 CA(V), 2 DD are recommended compositions with a 100% chance to reach the boss by southern route in 3 battles. CA/CAV cannot be mixed. ** You must still meet LoS requirements to reach the boss node. * 2 CV, 4 Fast BB, will usually reach the boss through B -> E -> I -> L. There is about a 25% chance of getting sent to the dead end after the first node. ** You must still meet LoS requirements to reach the boss node. * 1 Fast BB, 1 BB, 1 CVL, 3 CA can reach boss node through B -> E -> I -> L. There's a small chance of getting sent to the dead end after the first node. ** Not as good for those with HQ level more than 100, as 'I' node will have Wo-class Flagship Kai requiring 150+ air superiority. ** BBV can be substituted for BB, but roughly 25%-30% chance of going to Node F dead end after first node. * 6 CA(V) with minimum of 2 CAV carrying 1 drum each for the total of 2 drums. This composition will guarantees north route. ** There is night battle at node D, remember to equip search light and star shells. Choose echelon formation for max evasion. ** You may replace CA with CLT provided that you can compensate for the loss of LOS. It is recommended not to use more than 2 CLT. ** You must still meet LoS requirements to reach the boss node. (Approximately 75+ ELOS for Lv 100+ HQ) * Tactically, flagship selection is vital because nodes D, E, and (usually) I will go to a lineup order round of attacks and the enemy flagship is by far the strongest. High damage output is preferred to preemptively damage/sink the enemy flagship before their attack. * Equipping a searchlight onto the flagship and/or star shells is recommended if taking the northern route. *2*(Recon Plane LoS) + Radar LoS + √(all other LoS) ≥ 76 required to go H-L. However, H-L is not guaranteed by meeting this requirement. **Thus, all BB/CA/CAV/CL/DD are recommended to be equipped with radars/recon seaplanes/seaplane bombers. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Note Akashi will drop with a small chance in 2-5 only for Admirals who have never gotten her before. If you already have her, she will not drop in this map anymore. However, Akashi is still obtainable in maps like 3-5 or 6-2. Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List